


Zürich

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Makeouts, Prompt Fic, mandatory makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Daisy and Coulson get to make out. Obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



> For tqpannie who prompted me #22 from the mandatory makeout skoulson challenge, [GOOD NIGHT] :)

They get to spend the night in Zürich, because S.H.I.E.L.D. is being generous for once and allows them a day off post-mission. And they deserve it, okay, after all _this_. They don't look injured, to be fair, but there will be a shitton of bruises tomorrow morning. Daisy makes him join her at the lobby bar. She orders some wild stuff (Coulson is usually good with these things, but even he can't name all the ingredients, and that's always a sign of potential danger), but the way she hands him his colourful drink (with a smile that says _everything hurts but I'm glad we get to sit here together_ ), he can't say no. 

When they say good-night in front of their rooms, Daisy leans in for a peck on the cheek, and she smells like laughter and gin and the absence of gravity. Coulson offers his cheek, trying to simultaneously land a small peck on hers, but then Daisy moves to his other cheek, and he's surprised that he manages to navigate the situation, despite the second drink he had.

Almost relieved, he wants to pull back, but Daisy is still close, _so close_ , and it's confusing. He suddenly remembers that the Swiss are in the habit of giving three kisses on the cheek, but it's too late, Daisy's lips land on his, and the last coherent thought he remembers is that he doesn't mind, actually. It just _happens_ , and he's about to apologize when he can feel her smile against his mouth and her hands pulling him closer. And that's it, he's gone, he's a lost cause, his tongue chasing hers, and he tries to grasp that faint memory of where he put his key card when suddenly, Daisy holds it up. "Back pocket," she smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
